Secret Loves: Past and Present
by Sensiblyquirky
Summary: Albus and Minerva find out about a scandalous past involving two of Hogwarts' founders. Will their love inspire Albus and Minerva to find their own? Rating is for later chapters, and to be safe -Complete-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope not me, but JKR.

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall was grading papers in her classroom late one night, when Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Minerva, it is midnight. You need your sleep just like anyone else. Why are you still up" he asked concerned. Minerva had been pushing herself so hard lately, and he was afraid she would land herself in the hospital wing soon.

"Albus don't start in on me. I'm fine, and these need to be graded. I'm almost done. Just one more."

Albus had steadily made his way behind her, and Minerva was too focused on the parchment in front of her to notice until she felt his soft long fingers begin to gently knead her tight shoulders.

"Albus, what are you doing?""Helping you to relax, my dear, now finish that essay so I may escort you to your chambers.""You don't have to do that Albus," Minerva replied sleepily. She had her eyes closed now, and was, truthfully, thoroughly enjoying his little treat."Come, my dear, let's get you to bed. You can do that one essay tomorrow morning," he replied coming around to the side of her chair to help her to her feet."Oh, I suppose just this once. Albus, are you going to tuck me in as well, and tell me a bed-time story," she teased in mockery of his nurturing ways."Only after I dress you for bed," he replied with a wink."Albus Dumbledore! How dare you suggest such a thing! I am a lady, and you, sir or should I say rogue, will have to court me, and then marry me before that happens."Looping her arm through his he said, "Well I'll just have to give that some thought then." This caught Minerva completely off guard, and it left her without any witty replies, for which Albus was grateful. As they began to walk out of the door, one of the floorboards flew up in front of them revealing a staircase."Um, my dear, did you know this was here?" Albus asked turning to look at Minerva.Minerva just stared at the staircase, "No, Albus. You mean you didn't?"He just shook his head, "Well perhaps we should investigate.""Do you think that wise, Albus?""Well, it will be fun! C'mon we may need both of our wands for sufficient light, it appears to be rather dark."Albus grabbed Minerva's hand and went down the stairs before her. He was right it was incredibly dark, but as soon as they had embarked from the staircase the floorboard shut, and the hall became lit by candles on the walls. Albus and Minerva looked at each other and back to the hall, and Albus instinctively stepped closer to Minerva and held her hand tighter."Albus look at the walls!" Minerva said enthusiastically, "they have pictures on them."The corridor stretched on beyond their eyesight, and the walls of the hall were covered in pictures. They were still muggle portraits of a woman, a man, and a boy at various stages of life and each was taken in a different place signifying a different event.Albus stepped away from Minerva to closely examine one of the pictures, and Minerva couldn't contain a smile. She loved watching him when he was so focused on something. First he would twirl the end of his beard, 'oh he is doing it' she thought, then he'd begin to tap his foot, 'there it goes', and then her favorite: he'd start to hum. Though annoying after hours of humming it was soothing in its own way. As he began humming Minerva approached."Albus, earth to Albus. What are you so interested in?""Minerva, do you know what Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw looked like?""Yes, vaguely, but why do you..." then it hit her. "But Albus why would they have pictures of themselves down here, and with a little boy? Weren't they married to other people?""Well, yes. Arranged marriages of course, but they were married to other people. At the founding of the school Rowena had been married for three years I believe, and Godric for 15. He was a good twenty or so years older than her. All four founders stayed at Hogwarts, even during the summer, so...""An affair could have been easily hidden and maintained," Minerva finished before him."Yes, my dear, very easy. Not to mention that your classroom was the very one Rowena taught in over a thousand years ago. I wonder where this leads," he mused."Probably your bedroom if they were really involved." Minerva replied as a dull flush started to creep its way up her cheeks at the knowledge that a secret passageway in her classroom led to Albus' private quarters."Albus took a sideways glance at Minerva, and began to wring his hands before suggesting that they continue down the hallway. The pictures on the wall were very interesting, and each increasingly confirmed their suspicions. As they saw the little boy grow up he looked more and more like Godric, but had Rowena's eyes.

"Albus, do you have any idea how scandalous this is? I mean they lived a completely different life here at Hogwarts, with a child. Do you think they raised the child here? Look at them, they look so happy."

"Indeed, it is rather scandalous Tabby. I suggest we keep this to ourselves and that we turn back and go to bed. We have been down here for two hours already, and we can finish exploring another night."Trying to suppress a yawn Minerva just nodded. As soon as they reached the stairs the floorboard flew open, and allowed them to exit the corridor.While walking to Minerva's room Albus asked, "I wonder why it let us through. It has never done it before.""I don't know, Albus. Why don't we meet in my room tomorrow night, and see where it leads?""Alright, my dear. You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Sweet dreams, Minerva.""You too, Albus. Night."Albus didn't go to sleep that night; instead he paced his private quarters looking for the entrance to the corridor, but finally gave up at 5 when he was unable to find anything. He was definitely looking forward to finding more out about the school's most popular founders. 


	2. Chapter Two

The next night Albus and Minerva met in her classroom at ten o'clock to give them more time to look around.

When he arrived Minerva was standing in front of the floorboard that opened last night, but it wasn't opening. As soon as Albus joined her it flew open. They just looked at each other."Albus, this is so strange. I have tried on my breaks to enter again, but it wouldn't open for me. Now as soon you're here it opens. I wonder why it takes both of us.""Hmm," Albus thought, "that's very interesting, my dear. I have no clue, but let us not waste any more time."Eagerly Minerva slipped her hand in his to descend the stairs, and in no time they were back where their journey had ended the night before. For half an hour they continued to look at the pictures on the wall until they came to a door on the right side of the hall. The door was made of a dark think wood, and the knocker was in the shape of a Griffin.Minerva and Albus glanced at each other, and then Minerva said, "Albus, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was the knocker from your office. They look so much alike.""Yes, they do. Let's see if it opens. Stand behind me, my dear, I would not want you to get hurt.""Oh my, aren't we the perfect gentleman," she teased."I thought I was a rogue," he replied quickly with a smile."Well it seems you have characteristics of both types of men. Of course it remains to be seen which of the two will win over your soul."Albus looked at her over his half moon spectacles and grinning said, "And which, Professor McGonagall, would you like to see win?"At first Minerva was shocked but she recovered quickly and taking a step closer to Albus whispered, "I like gentlemen, but rogues make better lovers," after a pause she added, "Or so I've heard. Now open the door."Leaning back Minerva was smiling broadly, because now Albus was the one that didn't know what to say. He was fiddling with his hands, and looking at the floor.

"Albus...the door," Minerva reminded him trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, yea, well here goes."He tried the handle but nothing happened. Suddenly remembering the floorboard he took Minerva's hand and placed it over his. The door flew open. Looking back to her for reassurance Albus stepped into the room followed closely by Minerva.Once inside the room candles appeared exactly as they did last night in the corridor.Minerva gasped, "Albus! This is the sitting room and I bet there are two bedrooms, one for Godric and Rowena and another for their child. Look at the history in here, Albus, all the furniture and everything. Nothing's been touched," Minerva exclaimed excitedly."I know, Minerva. Let's have a look around." The sitting room was huge and richly furnished. Above the fireplace was the largest portrait yet. Godric was standing behind Rowena and she was holding their son when he was an infant. Minerva and Albus had to admit they looked very happy. Minerva sighed."Tabby, what's wrong." Albus asked concerned."Oh, Nothing. Just, never mind..." she trailed off. Albus put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it: "You can tell me Minerva."She looked at him, and then returned her gaze to the portrait, "I don't condone their affair, but they look so happy. Do you ever want to marry and have children? I did, still do," she whispered."It isn't too late for that, Minerva. And, yes, I would like to get married and have children.They just stood there staring at the portrait neither aware that Albus' hand had moved from Minerva's shoulder to her hand until Minerva made to move away. They looked at the hands, each other, then dropped hands quickly and moved in separate directions in order to hide the blush on both of their cheeks.Minerva moved to a door beside of the fireplace. Opening it she realized it was a child's room. There were still toys on some of the shelves, and clothes in the closet. Minerva was about to call Albus, but he beat her to it.

"Minerva! Tabby come here and look at this!"

Minerva hurried out of the room and across the sitting room into another room where she presumed Albus to be. Correct in her assumption she came up beside of him, "Yes, Albus?""This must be the master bedroom, look at that bed! I think that is the biggest bed I have ever seen!"Albus was right; the bed alone practically covered the entire wall. Minerva, also, noticed that every piece of furniture in the room was made to sit two. All the chairs, the sofa, and even Rowena's vanity bench were big enough to occupy two persons.  
After a while Albus suggested that they come back on the weekend to investigate the rooms, and focus now on where the hall actually leads. Minerva complied, and they were walking up the hall when Minerva realized just how sleepy she was. Against her will she started to fall asleep!Albus noticed something was wrong when she almost walked into the wall. Turning her so he could look at her face he saw that her eyes were closed. 'She really is tired,' he thought, and in an effort to help her out he bent down and picked her up. Minerva awoke instantly at realizing she was in his arms."Albus, what are you doing? I can walk on my own!""Yes, you were doing such a good job of that when you almost walked into the wall back there. Just put your head on my shoulder, and go to sleep."Not wanting to be outdone Minerva replied, "You just wanted to hold me, I'm on to you Professor Dumbledore."Albus sincerely hoped she was kidding about being on to him, but decided to play along: "You're right, my dear. I just wanted to hold the most beautiful woman I know.""Most beautiful, nonsense Albus I am not what you say I am. On with the journey good sir before I have cause to doubt your intentions," she finished placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Albus chuckled and did as he was told. In no time he was finally at the end of the hallway, and another set of stairs appeared. When he ascended them, and came out of the floor he noticed he was, indeed, in his private quarters. Well his bedroom, at the foot of his bed to be exact; Minerva had been right. When he looked down at her she was fast asleep, and he didn't' have the heart to wake her so he laid her upon his bed, unpinned her hair, removed her shoes, and placed a blanket over her slender frame. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead he whispered, "You are indeed the most beautiful woman I know, Minerva. It was an honor to hold you so close. Perhaps I will have the chance to do that again," he asked the sleeping form. Leaving her in his room Albus went out into his sitting room for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks so much to everybody that has reviewed!! It makes my day!!

Minerva awoke with a start. She was not in her bed, and Albus was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room she deduced that she was in Albus' bedroom. There were gadgets over all the surfaces, and his bedclothes were purple. 'That man and his quirks,' she thought. Heading out to the sitting room she found Albus asleep on the couch. She immediately felt guilty for kicking him out of his bed. Approaching him with caution, not knowing what he would do if startled; she shook his shoulder gently and softly called out his name.

Albus on the other hand was dreaming, and as always his dreams were about Minerva. This dream included their new discoveries down in the corridor, and in it he and Minerva used the rooms for their own purposes. They had two children instead of one, and Minerva was calling his name. It sounded so real...wait! She was calling his name. Opening his eyes slowly they came to rest on her beautiful figure standing over him. Realizing she was actually there he sat up with a jolt."I'm sorry, Albus. I did not mean to scare you.""No worries, my dear. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, thank you. But you should have awoken me. There is no reason for you to be sleeping on your couch, rather than your bed. I take it the hallway led to your private quarters," she asked eagerly.

"Yes, the foot of my bed to be exact. Though I wonder why.""Albus after what we have found out it is no surprise that the hallway should lead to your bed."Albus considered this but was still not convinced, "I know, my dear, but look at it this way. They obviously lived in the quarters we found, so why did it need to lead here? And why does it run from her office to his bedroom? Why not from office to office, or bedroom to bedroom? I find the placement of the corridor to be rather interesting."Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Well, perhaps we can find out the answer to our questions this weekend. I should head back to my chambers in order to get ready for breakfast. I'll floo if that is ok with you."Indicating that it was Minerva was gone in a swish of her emerald green robes.Though only two days away the weekend could not arrive quicker for Minerva and Albus. They spoke often of what they had found, and when Saturday arrived Minerva was up and in her classroom at six in the morning.Albus had informed the other staff members that he and Minerva were needed in Ministry meetings all weekend, and would return Sunday before dinner. This way they would not be interrupted, and could take their time in investigating the chambers.When Albus arrived they quickly descended the stairs, and moved along the corridor toward the room. Once inside Minerva decided to check the master bedroom, and Albus indicated his desire to see the child's room.

Minerva moved into the master bedroom, and took at seat at Rowena's vanity. Opening the drawers she found some very beautiful jewels and hairpins, all of which were in excellent shape. Lifting one of the boxes up Minerva discovered a letter. Opening it she read:

_  
My precious Jewel,  
I hope your classes went well today. I'm afraid I must go home this weekend to see Elizabeth. Know that I will be thinking of you while I am gone. When I see her I will picture you, and if she kisses me I will imagine that your sweet lips are the ones covering mine.  
I will return Sunday afternoon and will head straight for our chambers. It would please me very much if you are there awaiting my return, for it would be my honor to prove to you the depths of my love. I will dream of you, my love, of you wriggling beneath me as I lavish your perfect breasts with my kisses, of your hands working the magic only they can, and of you reaching that pinnacle of passion only to leap into the heavens and I following right behind. Oh, what you do to me!  
I long to return to you,  
Your Godric_

Minerva set the letter aside, only to find another one beneath it this one addressed to Godric._Oh my love,  
I do so hate that I am married to another, for he has requested that I join him in London for the weekend and I have no way out of it! Oh, Godric, how can I spend the weekend with him when I long to spend it with you? I shall miss you darling, but I will be dreaming of you._

_  
I know he will want to sleep with me, oh I am dreading it. Not only do I not love him, but also he cannot compare to you in that field, love. Funny isn't it? I feel as if I'm cheating on you when I have to see him. I suppose that is the case, because you have captured my heart and I want only you to make love to me. These past few weeks have given us so little time together, and now this weekend is stripped from us as well. Oh, how I long to feel you inside of me. I will return after dinner on Sunday, and please wait for me in our chambers and make sure you are rested. I have no intentions of letting you go to sleep.  
My love always,  
Yours R _

Minerva couldn't believe how explicit these letters were. She looked to the bed, and wondered if they had actually used it for sleeping. Setting the letters back in the drawers she stood up to search the room further.Meanwhile, Albus was enjoying himself in the child's room. Many of the toys were in excellent shape and after playing with several he decided to move into the sitting room to look into things there when he spotted a piece of parchment on the floor. Leaning down to pick it up he sat upon the boy's bed in preparation of reading it._My darling son,_

_  
Your father and I have been called away on business for the school. The house-elves will keep you company during our leave. Make sure to behave, and do the work we have assigned you. Your father and I will be in London so I'm sure we can pick something up for you while we are away._

_  
We love you,_

_  
Mum and Dad_

'They really seemed like a normal family, well if you cut out the part about Rowena and Godric being married to other people, the secrecy of the chambers, and the fact that their child had to live down here, ok so maybe they aren't normal,' Albus thought to himself. Just then he heard Minerva calling his name: "Albus! Albus come here and have a look at this!"

Albus quickly exited the room and headed for the master bedroom. Once inside he didn't see Minerva anywhere. "Minerva, where are you?"

"Turn to your left, and walk straight ahead. Are you at the wall?""Yes.""Ok, now place your hand on the brick by the candle and push."Doing so he found himself falling into a smaller room, and straight into Minerva. His weight pushed her up against the wall, and one of his hands landed on the wall to brace himself while the other was on her side dangerously close to her right breast. Quickly moving from her he apologized for walking into her."T-that's ok Albus. It wasn't your fault." They were both silent for a moment in attempts to slow their hearts down. Albus spoke first."So what did I need to see?""Oh, follow me." Following her through a narrow corridor they came out into a bathroom. It was spectacular."My dear, I did not think they would have a bathroom like this during their time.""Me either, but there is no shower and I'm not sure how the water got into the tub. I mean there are no waterspouts, but isn't it beautiful?"And indeed it was. The bathtub was made of a deep green marble, and it was rimmed in gold. The size of it was also very appealing; as was everything else it was large enough to fit two people sitting in it and was long enough for them to lie down in it.Minerva was looking on the wall above the tub when she realized something was written on it."Look, Albus. Something is written on the wall!" Taking a step closer Minerva began to read the words aloud:

_  
May the weariness be taken from thee bones,  
May my waters soothe thee,  
May my scents be pleasant and,  
May love be made between two hearts  
At the end of such a long and weary day._

When Minerva had finished the tub immediately filled with water, and a lavender scent filled the air."Oh, Albus. How could it know that I bath with lavender salts," she asked looking flabbergasted at him."I don't know, Minerva. I guess it is part of the enchantment.""Albus read the inscription and let's see if it changes."Once he had read it the lavender scent was replaced with a fait lemon one."Laughing Minerva replied, "I should have known."Suddenly Albus had an idea, and he prayed to the heavens that Minerva would consent... 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews!

"Minerva I wonder what scent would fill the room if we said the inscription together. Would you like to give it a try?"

Minerva saw nothing wrong in that, and she had been wondering the same thing. As soon as they were finished the candles in the room dimmed, and a rose scent with a hint of nutmeg filled the room. Too focused on the scent Minerva never noticed Albus move behind her till she felt his hand on her shoulder."My dear, how bout a bath," he asked in a hushed tone.Minerva couldn't think straight much less speak, so Albus continued: "I will not press further should you wish to decline, but I would very much like to make line four of the charm come true."Minerva couldn't breathe. 'He wants to...to make love,' she thought to herself. 'He wants to make line four come true."She finally breathed out, "What are you intentions, my rogue?"Albus smiled, and slipped his other arm around her waist. "To love you with all that I have until the day that I die. To marry you, and have children with you.""What if I said I want a chaste relationship?""Then I will happily oblige, but I'm warning you now part of our wedding night will be spent in that bathtub."Minerva had made up her mind: "You may undress me, sir."Albus had a hard time containing his glee, and nerves. He slowly slid her outer robes off her shoulders, and then began to unbutton the dress she wore underneath. The dress was soon discarded along with her stockings, and boots. Walking around to face her Albus cupped her face within his hands, and bent down to kiss her.The kiss was beyond anything he could have imagined. Her lips were so soft, and when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip to deepen the kiss Albus couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed her with what twenty years of longing can produce, and Minerva kissed him back with the same intensity.Albus stepped back and admired her. Minerva blushed under his gaze. "You are stunning, my love."

"Thank you, I do hope you are not allowed to have all the fun Albus. You cannot possibly take a bath with me if you are clothed," Minerva responded stepping up to him.

It wasn't long before Minerva and Albus were seated in the tub. They made love slowly, and when Minerva woke up the next morning not even the brilliant first rays of the sun could compare with her smile. Looking up from her position on his chest Minerva wondered how and when they made it to the bed."Good morning, my love," Albus greeted Minerva before leaning down to kiss her sweetly. Once the kiss had ended Minerva asked, "Albus how did we make it to the bed?""I carried you. You were already asleep, and I thought it prudent not to stay in the bathtub all night.""Oh. Albus?""Yes, love?""I love you. I'm not sure I told you that last night.""And I you. I was serious last night when I told you I wanted to marry you, Minerva. I have loved you for the past twenty years, and nothing would be make me happier than to have you as my wife.""Why, Albus Dumbledore, are you proposing?""It isn't exactly the perfect setting is it?""I think it is the perfect setting. We just expressed our love I the most beautiful way, and I can think of no place better than wrapped up in your arms for you to propose.""Is that a yes," he asked eagerly."A yes to what? No question has been asked.""You don't believe in cutting me any slack do you?""No arguments, mister.""Minerva you are my everything, will you marry me?""I do believe I could live as Mrs. Albus Dumbledore, of course I'll marry you my rogue. It is nice to know you intend to make an honest woman out of me," she teased.Albus' face fell, "Minerva do you regret," Albus never got to finish his sentence because Minerva's lips silenced his in a kiss; a kiss to take all his fear away.

"My love, I was only teasing don't tell me you won't be able to handle my teasing now that we are to be wed. There is nothing I regret about last night, Albus, nothing."

Relieved Albus leaned down to kiss her again, "No, I think I can still handle your teasing" he replied. But before he could kiss her Minerva slid from his grasp, and went tearing out of the room in the direction of the bathroom."Come back here, Wench!" Albus yelled following her.To his supreme disappointment she was clothed when he found her. "That was cruel, my dear."Minerva had the most wicked smile on her face, "My love we have many questions but still no answers. Come let us search the sitting room."Albus still didn't look too happy so when he was dressed Minerva gave him the kiss he had wanted earlier, "Come Albus I want to find out everything I can today."

It had been six hours since they started looking, but neither had found any important information about Rowena and Godric's relationship. Albus was seated on the sofa with quite a large pile of books on the table in front of him. Minerva, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of books on all sides. Her hair was coming out of its bun, and she had discarded her outer robes a long time ago. Albus thought she looked enchanting. As she set the last book down Minerva sighed:

"Albus, I cannot believe we haven't found anything out yet!"

"Darling, they may not have left a detailed account of their affair. Perhaps they did not want anyone to learn of it.""Oh, Albus. I just have this feeling that we are supposed to know. I mean they did bring us together after all," Minerva reasoned as she stood up in an effort to move away from the books."And for that I am very grateful. Now come here, and perhaps I can help you relax," Albus replied with smile. Minerva smiled as well thinking she could use a break. After she had positioned herself on his lap Albus decided to broach a topic with her he had been thinking about all morning: "Minerva, darling, when we are married how would you feel about using these rooms as our chambers?"Minerva couldn't contain her excitement! Kissing him with an intensity and passion reminiscent of the night before she gave him his answer. Pulling back Minerva replied, "Oh Albus! I love you so much! Thank you! (kiss) Thank you! (kiss) Thank you! (kiss)""You're very welcome, my dear, and I love you too." Before he could capture her mouth in another sweet kiss the room went dark. Surprised they looked up, and the portrait that was once hanging over the fire place had been replaced with a beautiful piece of tapestry. The tapestry was of a rich deep red, with lions and lionesses along the border. Along the top written in a gold thread were their names. Looking to each other Minerva and Albus wondered how the tapestry had gotten there, but before they could talk about it new words were being added to it. Minerva read the new words aloud:

  
Albus & Minerva,  
May the love you have found in each other  
Be a constant source of joy for the rest of your  
Lives. It was in these chambers that we could be  
Our real selves, and we hope the same for you. We  
Lived as husband and wife in these rooms, and we   
Raised our son in them as well. An enchantment  
Was placed long ago, which closed these rooms and  
Erased all evidence that they existed till a future  
Couple employed at this great school had use for  
Them. Have no fear that couple is you, and only  
You and yours shall know that this place exists.  
We give you these rooms to change, and use for  
The remainder of your lives. Our story, and more  
Details of these chambers may be found in a book,  
Which is stored in the center of the headboard of  
Our bed. This tapestry will remain over the  
Fireplace, and is now yours. May many children's  
Names appear under yours.  
Godric & Rowena

When Minerva had finished the writing disappeared, and the tapestry was now blank. She quickly stood up, and sprinted into the master bedroom Albus following right behind. When they were both seated on the bed Albus took Minerva's hand in his and placed it over the center of the bed. It opened to reveal a little compartment, and in it was the book. Taking it out gently they settled back onto the pillows before opening it. Minerva gave Albus a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she opened the book... 


	5. Chapter Five

With the completion of our chambers Godric and I could not be happier. Only one argument ensued between us, and that was what to name our humble abode so we have decided it shall have two names. Godric thought we should name the hallway: "Lover's Lane," and I consented. The chambers though will have two names. Godric, in his infinite wisdom, wants to call it: Our Naughty Nook. I refuse to call our home by that name, so I shall refer to these chambers as: A Home for a Secret Love.

I realize I should feel guilty for betraying my marriage vows, but considering I did not enter into them willing I do not. I have found my love, and if we can only be together secretly then I would prefer that to having to live my life without him.

The position of the rooms was my idea. This way we could spend every night in our chambers, and in the mornings I could head to my classroom to teach and he to his room, which is connected to his office, to work. I do believe it shall work out perfectly.

My favorite room is the bathroom, and Godric has already promised me that will spend many a romantic night in that tub. Godric's favorite room is our bedroom, but that is because of the bed. It is the biggest either of us as ever seen. He assured me though that he intends to hold me close each night, and not cling to the edge expecting me to cling to the opposite one.

The enchantment on the room will allow us to create new rooms should the need arise, and I for one hope it does. The hallway will display any family portraits made. It is lucky for us that Godric's younger brother excels in the art of muggle portraits, and that he will keep our secret.

I should go now, my love calls me, but I will return with more.

R

Albus looked down at Minerva, "My dear this is most intriguing."

"Indeed, my sweet, it is. I love you."

"And I you. We need to head to dinner?"

Minerva frowned, "Can't we send Fawkes and say it took longer than we thought, and just stay down here. Please?"

"I would love to, Minerva, but don't you think we need to return?"

"No, I don't. We never get away, and I want to find out more about them. Please, Albus?" Minerva put the book aside, and began kissing his neck.

"Minerva...," but whatever he was going to say was lost the minute she started to suck on his earlobe. He gave in immediately, "Alright Minerva. Just let me go to my office and send Fawkes.

"Thank you! I shall not read a sentence till you return."

"Good. I'll be back in a moment."

When Albus returned he noticed Minerva was under the covers. "My love, are you cold?"

"A little, but I just decided to get ready for bed and wait for you." When Albus was under the covers he insisted on giving Minerva a kiss to warm her up, and it certainly did. Opening the book again the next entry was:

Our Story:

Godric and I met three years before we founded this school. It was at some social function, and we were each with our spouses. Godric had been married for awhile, but I on the other hand had only been married for a month. We had each heard of the other through our work and accomplishments, and were most anxious to meet. We spent most of the night together talking about various things. I will not lie I felt more for him in the first hour that I had known him than I did for my husband. As luck would have it one year later we were thrown together in a fight against one of the darkest wizards of our time. We spent a lot of time with each other, and we fell in love. One night we gave into our carnal desires. I will never forget that night for as long as I live, for it was the night Godric became mine and I his. We have never parted since that day, and I know we never shall. He is my world. The creation of these chambers was my love's anniversary present to me, and he could not have given me a greater gift.

This is Godric, now, my love has requested that I write in this book. I feel I need to jump in during the telling of our story. My marriage was arranged, as was Rowena's, and I do not dislike my wife but I do not love her. The night I first saw Rowena I fell in love. Honestly, I did. She was beautiful that night, and I had never come across someone with so much intelligence. We were thrown together, because I requested that she be my assistant during our war. I knew as soon as she joined me that keeping my hands and my feelings to myself would be hard. I tried to think of my wife, and Rowena's husband but the more I was with her the more I fell in love. The night we confessed our love I told her I hated my wife, Elizabeth, and I knew I had met the most spectacular creature alive when she responded with, "Godric, do not hate her. It is no more her fault that you are married than it is hers. Do not waste room in your heart for hate." She became mine in the only way a woman really can that night, and I have never regretted it. I would die for her, and I my only hope is that I can make her happy.

When Minerva and Albus finished reading that part, Minerva had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Albus..."

"Indeed."

Minerva started to turn the page, but Albus' hand on hers stilled her movements. "We need our sleep, especially you, love. The book, and their story will not fade when we go to sleep. Come we should retire to our separate chambers until we can move in."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest, but Albus kissed her before she could speak. When the kiss ended Albus continued, "You will not get around me like you did earlier, Minerva. We will stop, and go to sleep. You need it, and I will not allow you to get less sleep then you already do."

"Alright, Albus, alright, but why separate quarters? Couldn't we sleep in mine or yours," continuing in a softer voice she said, "It just felt so nice, wrapped up in your embrace, and I honestly had the best night's sleep because I knew I was safe and loved." Minerva looked up at him when she finished, and saw tears in the older man's eyes.

"Of course, my love. We shall sleep in yours should your cubs need you. Come."

They left the book on the bed, and headed for Albus' room so as to floo into hers. So focused on each other neither noticed that all but two of the pictures on the wall had disappeared.

Minerva awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. Glancing at the clock she noticed they had three hours before breakfast, so with an impish glean in her eye Minerva entered the bathroom and began to disrobe.

Albus let out a sigh when he finished his last bit of paperwork that morning. He looked over to Fawkes, "Well, my friend, do you think Minerva would appreciate a little note while she's on her break?" Fawkes tilted his head, and chirped a happy note before flying to the back of Albus' chair. "I shall take that as a yes."

When the last student exited her classroom Minerva locked the door, and was about to grade some papers when Fawkes suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Fawkes. Does Albus need something?" After giving the bird a ginger newt Minerva opened the letter,My love,  
Consider this your first love letter! Well, from me anyway.  
As to your other lovers kindly tell them you are taken, and that I would  
Gladly help them look for other girls. I know love letters are supposed to  
Consist of phrases like: roses pale in comparison to your lips, your eyes  
Are more beautiful than the richest emeralds, or my day starts when your  
Sweet, luscious, lips cover mine; but I am no poet. I fear my best is: I  
Love you!  
Forever yours,  
AlbusP.S. My day has been great, because I had the best start to it I could."Oh, Albus..." As soon as she said his name aloud the floorboard flew open. Minerva looked at Fawkes as if he would know why it opened to her, and her alone. Naturally the bird had no clue, but sang a beautiful note instead. "Fawkes, return to Albus. I shall pay him a visit rather than write him." 


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
When Minerva reached the hall she gasped. The pictures had disappeared, save one right next to her staircase. That picture was a smaller version of the one that had been over the fireplace. Minerva touched the wall as if they would all reappear, but they didn't so she began running to Albus' room. Once at that staircase she spoke his name, and the floorboard immediately opened granting her access to his bedroom. Minerva was standing on the first step when she noticed the picture next to his staircase. Stepping down she approached the picture, and let out her second gasp of the day, well if you don't count the foray she and Albus had that morning. The picture was of them on the couch in front of the fireplace. Minerva stood there for about two minutes before she flew up the stairs, and into Albus' office."ALBUS!!""Minerva, what are you doing here?""Come with me," she said reaching for his hand and dragging him to the entrance of the hallway."Minerva how did you get in here? Doesn't it take both of us?""When I got your letter, which I loved by the way thank you, I spoke your name aloud and it opened. I decided to pay you a visit to thank you, but when I got down here I noticed that all the pictures but two had disappeared.""Disappeared?""Yes, I don't know, but one of the ones left is of us." By this time they had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Minerva pointed to the picture: "See, look."Albus stared at the picture, then turned to look at Minerva, "Well, my dear, we will have to find someone who can do muggle portraits so when we leave Hogwarts the hall will be filled again, and hopefully some little ones will be included.""Oh Albus, children...""My dear, do you not want children? I thought," "Yes, I want children! I just never thought I'd have one of my own, that's all," Minerva interrupted him."Well it's not too late for that. In no time we'll have a little Minerva running around.""Or a little Albus, but I'd like to get married first.""We can discuss that later tonight. We need to head to lunch. How bout I meet you in the bedroom at nine tonight?" Minerva just nodded her head she was too busy thinking about possible children she and Albus could have.Later that evening Albus walked into the bedroom to already find Minerva under the covers. "My dear I know you are anxious to read more, but I would like to discuss us first if that is alright," Albus asked as he got into the bed."I have a few things of my own I need to clear up, so go ahead.""Minerva, I was wondering when you wanted to get married? It is March now...""June. June 25th to be exact. I was looking at a calendar today, and it is one week after the students leave so we shouldn't be too boggled down with work for the next year just yet.""That sounds fine, and that means we can have a nice long honeymoon.""Albus, do you men ever think of anything else," Minerva teased."Yes we do, or I do at least, but you are very tempting my love."Minerva had blushed scarlet now, and attempted to re-direct the conversation: "Albus, I want you to honestly answer my next question. "Does our relationship and marriage need to be a secret?"'Ah, my Minerva, always so blunt,' Albus thought to himself. Before he answered Albus held Minerva tighter, and kissed her lightly."I've been thinking about that, my love, and I fear the answer is yes. I have many enemies, Minerva, and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you because of that. If you feel you cannot resign yourself to loving and living in secret then I will quietly step aside."Losing him now that she had finally gotten him scared Minerva more than anything else ever had. To answer him she flipped open the book, and read: "'I have found my love, and if we can only be together secretly then I would prefer that to having to live my life without him.' You see, Albus, I feel as Rowena did. As long as you know I love you, and I know you love me the world doesn't need to know I'm Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. I could not live without you, my rogue, I simply could not. We have been blessed with these rooms, and in these we can be husband and wife and raise any children we are given. I can live with that, because I cannot live without you."Albus didn't know what to say. Minerva knew what he was thinking, though, so he didn't need to say a word. They sat there for awhile just staring into each other eyes, and finally Albus spoke: "Minerva, I don't know what to say.""You don't have to say anything, but I would accept any kisses you were willing to give out," Minerva replied smiling."Oh I do believe I have quite a few for you," Albus replied closing the distance between them.A little while later they were curled up looking through the book. Most of the entries concerned celebrations, or day to day activities inside Hogwarts at the time. They did find out, however, that the boy's name was Alexander Isaiah William Roderick Gryffindor."Perhaps we should call it a night," Albus suggested."One more page, and then we can go to bed."Minerva got very excited when she saw the next page, because it was everything else they needed to know about the enchantment:To the new occupants of these chambers,  
There is a little more you need to know before you can completely take over our rooms. First, as you might have noticed my now, all our pictures save one should disappear from "Lover's Lane," and we encourage you to replace them with your own. All the furniture will stay should you wish to use it and not your own. We felt it might be nice, but should you wish to change the furniture be our guest. The chambers are now yours, and in the back of the book is the enchantment that can change the number of rooms should it be necessary for you to do so. Also, now the floorboards will open when each of you speaks the other's name, but only the first name and only when you are alone. When you leave Hogwarts the chambers will seal themselves till the next couple should need them. We hope your time in them is as happy as ours was.  
Godric & Rowena"Well that explains the pictures then," Minerva said before she turned the next page, but it was blank. She quickly flipped through the rest of the book, and all the pages save the last with the enchantment on it were blank."Well...""Indeed...""Albus, let's write our story in here behind theirs.""Alright, Minerva. We'll start tomorrow."

Ok, an epilogue will follow. Perhaps two parts...we shall see how long it is as one big whole. Thanks, again, for all of the reviews! ï


	7. Epilogue

March 14, 1964

It all began on this day, or this evening I should say. Albus and I had harbored feelings for each other for twenty years till this night, but the discovery of these chambers, that we now use as our own, and the bathroom, of course, brought those feelings out. We are forever in debt to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor for the creation of these rooms, and for allowing us to use them. I have never been happier now that I have my Albus, and he has me. For the first time I feel complete.

A little about us is in order I presume. My love, Albus Dumbledore, is the current headmaster of Hogwarts and he is the greatest wizard of our age. I am his Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfigurations teacher as well. We must keep our love, and subsequent marriage a secret. Albus has made many enemies, and we fear that he would use the knowledge of our love against us. I do hope, however, that one day the world can know, but if that is not to be then that is ok too. As long as he is mine, and I am his I could not be happier.

Minerva McGonagall

June 25, 1964

Albus and I were married today! He would not let me plan a thing, but what I would wear. We traveled by portkey, and when I opened my eyes I knew immediately that we were in Tuscany. I worked there for a year before coming to Hogwarts for the Ministry of Magic, and Albus knew how much I had loved that year. It is so beautiful there, and my darling love arranged for us to marry in a small parish outside of the city with only his brother, Aberforth, as our witness. I have never been so happy.

This is Albus now. Words cannot adequately express the amount of love and joy I feel at this moment as I sit here writing in this precious book, while my stunning wife is asleep beside of me. I still cannot believe it; this whole day as been so surreal. I had been thinking for a while since Minerva and I discussed some of our ideas on the wedding of where I wanted it to take place, and remembering how much she loved Tuscany I couldn't resist. Seeing her smile at the realization of where she was gave my heart wings. Now as we lay here, she is Mrs. Albus Dumbledore, in secret perhaps, but she is mine and I hers.

Albus

July 2, 1965

Minerva and I feel so blessed and happy on this day. I am writing because my beautiful wife is exhausted after giving birth to our beautiful son. After eleven hours of labor Wulfric Maximus Alexander Dumbledore was born into the world. He is so perfect. The joy I feel right now knowing mine and Minerva's love produced such a perfect being has completely overpowered me!

We had quite the time choosing the name. Wulfric is my third name, Maximus is in honor of Minerva's father, and Alexander is in honor of Rowena and Godric's child. We wanted one of the names to honor those two founders, and we decided that their child's name was our best option. He has my red hair, but Minerva's vibrant green eyes., and Minerva's nose to which we are both thankful. I shall go now in fear of waking my beautiful family up.

A thrilled father

August 1, 1970

A girl! After only four hours of labor this time I gave birth to a girl. I am so happy. Our little Wulfric is taking it well; he has asked to hold her several times and does not appear to be jealous. I suppose we shall have to wait and see, but I know he will be a good big brother because he is too much like Albus in character not to be. Albus is beside himself with joy, and our little girl has already got her daddy wrapped around her small finger. We decided to name her Athena Virginia Diana Dumbledore. Athena in honor of me, Virginia was Albus' mother's name, and Diana was my mother's name. She has my hair, but Albus' beautiful blue eyes, and my nose. I must confess I am very happy that both of our children have my nose. Oh, I hear her little wails I do believe she is hungry.

Until next time,

Minerva Dumbledore

October 21, 1987

Oh my little boy is all grown up! Albus and I watched with tears in our eyes from the first pew as Wulfric took a wife today. I am most pleased with his choice. Gabriella is French, and they met when he worked there two years ago. She is beautiful, and has quite the sense of humor. I know they will be perfect together. Attending our son's wedding gave Albus and I the chance to reflect upon our own, and let's just say that the first night we spent together was re-created when we got home. (oh how I do love that bathtub!)

MD

May 3, 1990

I didn't think Albus was going to make it today when he had to give his little girl away. You should have seen him when he handed her to her husband to be, so sad! I know he is happy Athena has found someone who loves her as much as he loves me, but it was hard on him; and me for that matter, mother of the bride, whoever would have thought? Our daughter looked breathtaking! Her future husband actually gasped when he saw her, much to my delight, it was exactly what we were going for.

Athena married a man ten years her senior by the name of William McLeod. He earned points from me immediately for being a Scots man. Albus was wary of the age difference, but I took him aside and reminded him that there was eighty years between us so he had no right to talk. It was a lovely ceremony, and they will be living in Edinburgh. I could not be happier, because Albus and I have a summer cottage there. I shall go for now.

MD

This is Albus now. Oh, my little girl is married now. I admit giving her away was hard, but I know he will love and take care of her. If he doesn't he will face my wrath, and I made sure he knew that too. Athena looked so beautiful; much like her mother did on our wedding day. I cannot believe both of our children are grown up, with mates and lives of their own. I know Minerva is already hoping for a grandchild! Well, maybe she isn't the only one.

AD

August 28, 1991

Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful little girl this morning! Oh we are grandparents! The child is precious, and Elizabeth is her name. Albus is already thinking of the ways he can spoil her. Unfortunately we have had to come home earlier, because the new term starts in a few days.

Don't listen to Minerva. I am not thinking of ways to spoil her! Ok, well maybe I am but miss high and mighty is too. She is not innocent you know!

Oh give that book back you old coot. My husband has finally lost it

I love you too.

You know I love you. Ok, enough of this. Goodnight!

AD & MD

July 7, 1992

My little girl became a mummy herself today. The labor was hard and long, but our Athena pulled through and delivered twins! Imagine our excitement! A little boy, and a little girl, the babies and their mum are doing just fine now. As I write Albus is holding Natalie and Brian, all three of them are asleep. I do wish I had one of those camera things; this would make an excellent portrait for "Lover's Lane."

MD

June 2, 1994

I write today with a heavy heart. The final round of the Triwizard Tournament was tonight, and things could not have gone more wrong. It appears that the tournament trophy was a portkey, and Harry, along with Cedric Diggory, was taken to You-Know-Who. I was beside my self with worry when he had not come out of the maze, and though my rogue appeared calm I knew better. He was just as worried as I, and with good reason it seems. You-Know-Who has returned. I dread the days before us, as we prepare for another battle and I know the weight of our world rests on a young boy not yet a man, and my love. Our world looks to Albus for everything, and that idiot of a Minister we have cannot operate without Albus. Well, wait, I take that back. He cannot operate well without Albus.

My only hope is that both my love and I may see the end of this war. I cannot lose him, and I will do everything within my power to prevent that I do. For now I am anxiously awaiting his return so we may hold each other tight.

MD

"You love writing in that book don't you," Albus asked his wife as she set the book aside.

"Yes, I do. How long have you been standing there?"

"For a while. I love watching you when you don't think I am. You are so beautiful, darling."

"Oh, Albus. Why is it that after all this time you can still make me blush?"

Albus just smiled as he headed for the bathroom to prepare for bed. "I'll be out in a minute, love."

When he returned Albus climbed into bed, and immediately took Minerva in his arms kissing her deeply. "Minerva, I'm sorry if I appeared cross with you today. I was not I can assure you."

"I know that, Albus, and I'm not mad or anything. It has been a rough day. Is Harry going to be ok?"

"In time, but the road ahead is not an easy one for our Mr. Potter. I hope he will rely on his friends, and not push them away. We will all need the ones we love."

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will not be easily pushed away."

"I hope not." After some time Albus said, "Minerva, I love you with every fiber of my being. I want you to know that. I fear more of our time together will be taken from us in these next few years, and I want you to know that I wish I could stay in these chambers locked away with you."

"I love you too, Albus. I know, and I am already preparing myself for the long nights, and the empty bed. I don't look forward to it, but I know you will be thinking of me whenever you are away."

"I am always thinking of you, my love. We will win this war, Minerva. If we survive it I would like to retire, and spend the rest of my days in our home in Scotland with you. Would you like that?"

"Oh, Albus. Like it? I would love it!" Minerva replied with a huge smile.

"And, my love, if that happens I prepare to tell the whole world that we are married. I will want to live openly with you in our world. So when I walk down the street I can hold your hand, or I can snog you in public," he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"You better survive this war, Albus. I have every intention of proclaiming with you that I am Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. Now as for the snogging," here she attempted to give him a glare, but the look in her eyes gave her away, "I don't know about snogging on some street, but I would be willing to accept any kisses you wish to give out now."

"Oh I do believe I have quite a few for you," Albus replied smiling.

Albus and Minerva Dumbledore slid into a peaceful sleep that night, because they had each other to get them through the second war. Throughout their years of marriage the joys had been doubled, and their grieves halved because they had shared them together; and the same would hold for the future. But for that night, and many more to come they were just two people madly in love keeping everything but each other at bay in their own little world hidden within the very walls of Hogwarts itself, and that is exactly how Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had intended the chambers to be: A home for Secret Loves: Past and Present.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! I'm glad you liked the story!


End file.
